This invention relates generally to blade guides and blocks or inserts used on such guides to stabilize a circular saw blade or band saw blade of a saw mill. More specifically, this invention relates to an air jet containing blade guide for use in cleaning the kerf of a work piece and to inserts for saw blade guides.
Broadly speaking, blade guides have long been known and used for stabilizing both band saw and circular saw blades in saw mills. While some early saw blade guides, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 425,105 to R. McChesney issued on Apr. 8, 1890, use inserts or blocks which are removably fastened to the saw blade guide by means of threaded fasteners, none of these prior art inserts use cap screws for holding the inserts in place which are countersunk within the insert which are threadably inserted onto and removed from a blade opposing surface of the insert and guide surface upon which the insert is mounted. Moreover, none of the prior art inserts which are mounted on the blade guides are constructed of aluminum brass or aluminum bronze. Further, none of the prior art guides upon which inserts are mounted contain air passageways which open toward the kerf of the work piece being formed in the mill in which the guide and insert is mounted therein.
By means of my invention, these and other difficulties encountered using prior art guides and inserts are substantially eliminated.